GO THE DISTANCE
by Princess dogooder
Summary: When Hercules had to return to Mount Olympus his world seemed empty without Meg. A choice made by him and Meg starts them up a very dangerous path but it is the only way for Meg to be able to join him on Mount Olympus.
1. Only In My Dreams

Disclaimer: If you're wondering if I own the copyrights to Hercules the answer is I do not. If I did MEG would be in Mount Olympus

* * *

**MEG**

The memory of that day dances through my mind like a beautiful tragic ballet. It, like the embers of a fire will forever be burned into my soul. I think of him every minute I'm awake and dream of him every minute I'm asleep. We were from two different worlds but until the end love was the bridge that bound us together. When he had to return to his world... to Mount Olympus I felt like my heart would shatter to tiny little pieces. I was not worthy and I knew it. He didn't have to say a word. I didn't want our time together to end but I knew it was at the close.

Being in the wrong place is not a physical torment half so much as it is an emotional one. It is like an invisible wall. You can see the ones you love but you cannot hold them. You cannot hug them. You cannot feel their love anymore. They were another part of you. They were a lifetime ago. They no longer know you. They're no longer aware of you or if they are they can no longer reach out to you. That is the worst part about being in the wrong place. The only solace I have is at night when I sleep I see him in my dreams.

In my dreams he comes to me every night under the blanket of stars. He rides on a white horse and like a shinning beacon he pulls me up in his strong arms and carries me to be with him. I sleep and wish to dream forever. It is by cover of night that my hell fades away and becomes heaven. In light of day it will never be but in my dreams I am safe and loved and happy. Then the harsh light of morning comes and I awake. He fades away to naught and the memories of that day contort my anguished mind. Do I dare to dream? Do I dare to hope? One day the dream may just become reality. I will set my footsteps.

* * *

** HERCULES**

I know my destiny. I know the rules. Hundreds and thousands of times I had to follow my destiny. Millions of times I had to do what I **had **to do instead of what my heart always told me but my heart seems to show up in my dreams. Every dream takes the shape of Meg. Megara... I met her and I knew she was the one for me. But at the end I had to do what I was brought here for. Meg is always in my heart. She doesn't understand that I will never be far from her but I know we are worlds apart. I will have to find my way and do what's right but I cannot shut the door.

Tonight, after dreaming of Meg it seems too real. I jolt up from my bed of clouds and quickly dress. It's time to stop dreaming. Dreams need to become actions. I will open the door. I will do it the right way. I know what I must do. The thought sends a chill up my spine but Megara... my Meg is worth it. When I dream I sleep and wake. I will not allow this dream to fade away and die even one more time. For even one more moment I will not allow myself to be without her. I need her just as much as she needs me.


	2. A Promise Made

Meg was sleeping peacefully, dreaming of Hercules when the sunlight snuck into her room. She sighed and tried to hold onto her dreams for just a little longer. Before that day happened she **loved **the sunlight. Now it just took her away from him again. Eventually she had to open her eyes but this time something was different. She found herself staring directly into his eyes. It wasn't a dream. She was looking at him.

She was shaking from excitement. She had not seen those eyes in so long. His eyes were like pools of liquid love. She almost felt like she could swim in those eyes.

"Meg!"

That was a dead giveaway. He spoke her name so gently and so lovingly.

"Wonderboy," she whispered, "am I still dreaming?"

"No," he said, "No you're very much awake."

"But you're here," she exclaimed.

"I am," he said, "I couldn't stand to be away from you."

"How did you get here," she asked in amazement, "I mean... I'm unworthy and-"

"Don't say that," he said gently, "You are far from unworthy."

"But it's too late for me isn't it," Meg asked.

"No," Hercules replied, "There is an answer. There is a way."

"What do I have to do," Meg asked.

"Nothing... for now you don't have to do anything. In time I will do what needs to be done. Right now all you need to do is trust me"

"How long can you stay," Meg asked.

She hoped the answer would be 'a long time' or something to the like. All day would have been fine too.

"Meg," he said, "I'm sorry but I cannot stay long. I must go back to mount Olympus within the hour."

"Oh," Meg said.

Tears glistened her eyes like the dew in the morning mist. He gently wiped them away with his thumb.

"This isn't goodbye," he promised her, "We will soon see each other again."

"Yes," Meg said jokingly, "Maybe I'll grow wings and float up to Mount Olympus."

"One day Meg," he said, "One day you will be there."

"When will I see you again," she asked.

"Sundown," he replied.

It seemed romantic. Sundown beneath a cover of stars could be romantic even in the underworld. She knew that she could wait forever for him. Hercules certainly was a wonderboy. He could bring so much joy to so many and he did so freely.

The bell chimed loudly to signify the hour. It was like a storybook that marked the end of a chapter. Meg felt an ache in her heart that it was at the end but she knew that the second chapter will soon be to come. Quickly he brushed the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips. His lips reminded her of honeysuckle. He was gone in a flash but he was there and he would be back. She shivered but she was not cold. She was warm with the fire of love and she was shaking from excitement.

"Well Meg," Hades said, "You seem bright and cheerful today. We'll just have to do something about that now won't we?"

"Hades," Meg said, "Even you cannot ruin my day. Nothing in my life could be better and-"

"Oh but don't forget," he said, "You have no life. You belong to me. I own you."

"You can believe that if you like," Meg said, "Love is the ember which will burn more brightly then any fire."

"Love is the ember that will burn more brightly then any fire," Hades mimicked her.


	3. Fighting The Odds Part 1

**Meg **

"You think love will have the power to save you," Hades asked with a ruthless chuckle, "Well let me tell you something. I know all about love. Love is broken. Love is impatient. Love is cruel. You think that love is forever. How foolish are you that you forget why you are here in the first place? You sold your soul to me to save your boyfriend's life and he betrayed you." "HERCULES WOULD NEVER DO THAT," I snapped.

"Well then consider why **you **would allow **him **to suffer."

That froze me like ice. I would never want Wonderboy to suffer. He was wonderful and kind and I don't see why he would have to suffer. Hades seemed to read my thoughts and he put a burning hand on my shoulder. I flinched and pulled away but he had already seared into my soul.

"Don't you know," he demanded in a gentle yet mocking tone.

"Know what," I said, "Just leave me alone."

"HA," he said, "That'll be the day."

He poked me in the stomach with his claw-like fingernails.

"NOBODY GETS OUT OF THE UNDERWORLD WITHOUT A HEFTY PRICE BEING PAID," he roared poking me with every word.

"Arothyna did," I pointed out.

Hades growled at me and then left. My stomach burned and hurt but honestly I couldn't help but smile. Only 12 more hours until sundown and then I would see my Wonderboy.

I knew that in twelve more hours I would feel his strong arms wrap around me. It would be light in my soul. Hades could not bother me. He had no power over me anymore. He may own me but I was no use to him. I was like a doll. I couldn't feel anything besides utter happiness. It was a short time sure but I had more then I had in a long time. I had Hercules. I had him back again. I loved him and I knew he loved me.

**Hercules**

The thought of Meg in the underworld was like a dull empty ache that never would go away. It gets stronger just when it seems to get weaker. _I don't know... _HA what a crock. Meg is never far from my mind. I thought of her from the minute my eyes opened at sunrise to when they closed at sunset. I would do anything to restore her... to have her at my side. I feel like I'm not whole without her.

My Father interrupted my train of thought.

"Son," he said, "Where have you been? We had a meeting of the GODS and you didn't show up."

"I actually went down to Earth today," I admitted.

"Alright," my Father said, "Just so long as you don't make it a habit of skipping out on the meeting of the GODS."

I nodded.

"I promise I won't," I swore.

"Good. Oh and Hercules I know you saw Meg today."

_Busted_, I thought.

"I know how much you miss her," he added in a tender tone, "But Hercules be careful. There is only one way that Hades will allow Meg to be released."

"I know," I said.

"And the only way she can be here is if she is elevated to the level which you are at. I am going to the other realm for awhile," he added, "I have some business there."

"Alright Father," I asked, "When will you return?"

"I leave today at sundown," my Father said, "I return four weeks from sundown today."


	4. Setting His Footsteps

Hercules could barely wait for the day to pass. He was clambering for the hour he could see Meg again. His father was going to be at the other realm for the entire month. This gave Hercules an idea. "Kid," Phil said, "Don't even think about what you're thinking about." "You have no idea what I'm thinking about," Hercules said. "Yes I do," Phil said, "But let's be serious. Do you really think your pops ain't gonna know? He's Zeus kid. He knows everything." "I'm sure I don't know what you mean," Hercules replied, "Now if you don't mind I have to go find Meg." "You found her already kid," Phil pointed out. "I'm going to bring her where she belongs," Hercules replied, "The right way this time." "The right way... KID you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Phil said.

"I know what I'm getting myself into," he replied, "and I really don't care. Without Meg **I'm **in hell. I won't stand for her going through what she's going through a minute longer."

"Hercules you'll have to relive your final day on Earth," Phil said., "and I mean **every part of that wretched day **from beginning to end."

"Fine," he said.

"That's even assuming you **get **to that point. I mean your nights would no longer be in Mount Olympus and Meg would be right by your side until that point. Kid, it's just Meg. Is it really worth it."

Hercules fixed Phil with a look so series it would strike fear into a GOD.

"Don't ever use the words "It's just Meg" and "Is it really worth it" in the same sentence again," he said.

"Sorry kid," Phil said, "I just mean..."

Hercules knew what Phil meant and he knew what would be required of him. He knew it would be the most painful thing he ever had to face because he faced it once before. He knew he could face it again. He didn't want to of course. If he had a choice he wouldn't go through it but he didn't have a choice.

"Ya know you have a choice kid," Phil said.

"Not where Meg is concerned," Hercules replied, "Love is stronger then anything and my love for Meg burns like a thousand fires in the lowest place of the underworld."

"I think that Meg is your Alkalis heal," Phil said.

"So what," Hercules replied, "I don't care."

"Herc what if she's just using you to get out of the underworld," Phil asked.

"I know Meg," Hercules replied fiercely "I **know **Meg! She would not do that."


	5. Her Eyes Beheld Mount Olympus MEG

A-N- This is told only from Meg's point of view. The next chapter tells the event only from Hercules's point of view

* * *

**Meg**

_I slept peacefully that night. I knew I would see Wonderboy and not just in my dreams. As I was waking up I felt a cool breeze kissing my eyelids. I was sleeping on something that was soft as cotton. This was never something I have seen in the underworld before. I could smell fresh fragrance of Jasmine and rose petals and maybe baby powder. I could hear laughter in the background and the tinkling sound of what I perceived to be a waterfall. I slowly opened my eyes. I was looking into Hercules's kind eyes. But he wasn't in the world I resided at. I was in his world._

_"Is this Heaven," I asked._

_"Not exactly," Wonderboy said, "You're in a place much higher then Heaven."  
Much higher th- there can only be one place like that. Only one place like that exists. I've heard about it but... I mean I'm only human. Mortals never reach Mount Olympus. Demi-Gods hardly ever reach Mount Olympus. Heck **I **was in the underworld so I imagine I would be the least worthy of anyone. How was this possible? Why should I question it. I started to sit up quickly but Hercules strong gentle arm held me down._

_"Rest a bit love," he said, "You aren't strong enough yet."_

_My mind whirled. What if Hades were to find out? What if Hercules father were to discover I am whereabout at Mount Olympus?_

_Hercules seemed to read my thoughts._

_"Hades knows," he said, "I have a deal worked out with him."_

_'What about your father,' I thought but was unable to make my voice work. All the time I had spent in the underworld had an effect on my voice. I could yet to speak._

_"My Father is Zeus," he pointed out, "Nothing happens that he doesn't know about. You'd have to get up **before time existed **to fool my Father."_

_Unable to speak I could only smile. Hercules certainly knew how to make a person laugh. He was gentle and kind and funny._

"Your voice will return to you soon enough," he told me.


	6. A Deal With The Devil

AN- This takes place right before the last chapter. It is told from Hercules's point of view

* * *

** Hercules**

Seeing Meg wasn't enough. I had to do something even more. If Hades were to find out about this situation Meg would be the one paying for it. I couldn't have that happen. Meg was done paying. It was time for me to take the rein. My Father seemed to read my thoughts and nodded after giving me a word of caution. I knew he knew what I was doing. Phil tried to stop me but I wasn't having any of it. I was about to come face to face with my Uncle Hades.

There was never a time in my life that I was more sure. I knew I needed to do this. I went to Hades.

"Well if it isn't my 'favorite' nephew," he said with a sardonic grin, "What can I do for you m'boy."

"Let Meg Go. Set Her Free."

"And I should do that why exactly," he asked.

"I love her," I replied, "Don't you know anything about love."

He softened just a little.

"Actually I do," he replied, "I'll set her free but not without a price being paid."

"She has paid enough of a price," I retorted, "and I see no reason for her to have to pay any more of a price."

"She wasn't the one who made the request so you need not fear her paying the price. I was thinking more of you."

"Why," I asked.

"Well you're the son of my abhorred brother. It would give me great glee to punish him through you"

"Fine," I said, "tell me the price."

"In 36 days you will have to relive the day you died," he said, "The searing pain of it all. If you break that contract I will require payment of your first born son... second born child and that will be nothing compared to what I will do to your first born child."

"Don't tell me," I said, "I don't need to know. I am willing to do this on one condition. I take Meg with me now."

Hades nodded and led me down to the most horrid place of the underworld. I was overwhelmed by the sight and smell and sound of it. He then let me into the darkest dungeon and unlocked the door. Meg was sleeping. Somehow she found the peace to sleep even though she was in this wretched place.

"Just to be safe," Hades said, "I am taking something of hers. I am taking her voice."

"Her voice? What the hell are you, Ursula," I asked with a snide look."

"No but she is a dear friend of mine," Hades said, "and she has quite a comfortable home in my world. I will actually need her voice to call you back to that day. After that day she will have her voice returned to her. Than and only than will she be complete. But being that you're a GOD you will be able to hear her. Now go take her. Be my guest. But don't forget if you go back on you word it is your firstborn and first son that will pay."

At this point I wasn't even listening to Hades.


	7. Memories From A Father's Eyes

This is told from Zeus's prospective and it will be all in bold

* * *

**Few things change the life of a GOD. We are immortal. We have nothing to fear. There is one thing that changes a life. It is new life, The life of a new child coming forth into the world. The love of a parent is the deepest love you could ever have. It not only can change your life. IT DOES change your life. **

**You may wonder why I talk in analogies instead of being simple and direct. The fact is that humans can't understand things at this level. That's why no human can be allowed to enter Mount Olympus. Trying to talk about higher things to someone who cannot understand it can be likened to teaching a 13 month old to drive a cherub cart. Not only is it impossible but it is dangerous and leads to nothing but frustration for the human.**

**Hercules was less then weeks old when he was stolen from his crib by Pain and Panic. It would be impossible after he was on Earth to restore him to Mount Olympus. The formula they gave him caused him to become Mortal. He drank every last drop except one. That is why he maintained his strength. But as a parent I watched him from Mount Olympus. One of the scariest days as a parent was when I learned my son was terrified of thunder. He started screaming in fear while his earth parents tried to console him. He didn't stop screaming and crying until the storm was over. Finally he calmed down after his parents rocked him to sleep. It should have been me rocking him to sleep. Hara and I have other children but Hercules was the one that was hers and mine!**

**I remember that I had stopped using thunder after that. It was quite a change. I had to learn to command not demand respect. I didn't know that it would be so easy but it really was easier then I thought. When you show love you receive love. When you show respect you get respect. When you give friendship you receive friendship. Leadership doesn't have to be uncomfortable or cruel towards anyone else. I decided to make some changes. I had to realize that I was wrong about some things and apologize.**

**Right now I am watching my Son do something I knew he would do. He loves Meg more then even I as a GOD thought it was possible to love anyone (with the exception of your children). This is the kind of love that you will do anything for them. I want to stop Hercules from making this deal with Hades and I want to protect him. Just like I couldn't that day I can't now.**

**I don't think there is a possibility that you will feel more hopeless then watching someone you love as much as you love your children suffering. It hurts you more than it hurts them. The simple truth is that while you might not understand why you can't protect your children from pain and sorrow it isn't good for them.**

**Some people learn that easily and other people don't. Some people never learn it. Some people learn but they can't do it. GODS as much as you might not know does not have all the power. My Father, the one I am named for was the original head GOD but our personalities greatly differ.**

**Hercules was named after my father's brother. It was not that I didn't love him. I did. My uncle could be kind. He could be wise. He also could be harsh. I didn't want Hercules to inherit my brother's bad traits but I did want him to inherit his good traits.**

**Hercules did get all of my uncle's good qualities. He was loyal. He was smart beyond his years. He was strong. He sits on Mount Olympus but he is no longer an active GOD. He chose to retire. Unlike my Uncle however my son Hercules doesn't have a temper. He isn't an angry GOD unless someone harms someone he loves.**

**My anger senses are tingling right now. I want to kill my brother. I have no idea why he would want to harm Hercules. It's me he has the problem with. I guess he's trying to punish me by harming my son. I have every intention of confronting my brother. I just will not have my child harmed without my brother knowing that I am not pleased with him. **


	8. Right Outside The Open Gate

It was once said that you never appreciate something more then when it is no longer something that you have. Maybe it's your health. Whenever your feeling well you take that for granted. You go about your day and don't bother to appreciate what you have. Than you get sick. Maybe yo get a really bad earache. It could be a sore throat or allergies or any number of things. Now that you no longer have your health you appreciate it even more when you have it back. For Meg an even stronger example would be love. She had sold her soul to Hades to save her boyfriend's life and then he repaid her by betraying her. She vowed never to fall in love again. It was just too painful. The price to be paid was too steep. She knew that she would be in the underworld anyway... in the deepest darkest part of the underworld so falling in love was fruitless. What good possibly could come from it? She would only end up being hurt. Than she met **him... **Wonderboy as she called him. Hercules was his real name. He was stronger than any man. He was also kind and compassionate. He was loving. He was respectful of her and he surprisingly showed great understanding when he found out about her situation. But the day came when they were torn apart. She ended up in the underworld and he ended up in a place she could not reach.

She was outside the gates allowed to look in but not able to see. She could see Wonderboy but she could not reach out. He may as well have been nowhere because losing him was far worse then the torment she endured at Hades hands.

_Oh Wonderboy, _she would think to herself, _Do you remember me? Do you know me anymore or like ocean waves lapping upon the shore have I disappeared from your memory forevermore? _

The change hasn't happened yet. She knew of course it would and that was frightening in a way but she clung to the thought of seeing Wonderboy one more time. That was what got her through the day. It was what got her through the lonely evenings and come night she had her moment of heaven. She went to sleep and dreamed about him. Her dreams like oxygen sustained her and allowed her to have some resemblance of normal functionality. She was in essence 'just outside the gate'. Her dreams became the entryway to his world. But like a balloon popping her dreams came to an end with the harsh reality of daybreak. It was a routine day in and day out and day in and day out. Still her mind was on Wonderboy. Love was something she never appreciated until the day that it was no longer within her reach. She vowed if by some miracle she could get that back she would never take it for granted again.


	9. Closing Words

It is love that opens the gates. It is love that is the key It is love that makes anything A possibility Just as the fire sizzled The smile of his love Was like ice to a burn And rose from up above And now our tale comes to an end For there's no more to say But we'll be back again my friend Join us another day 


End file.
